Orochi/Move list
This is a compilation of move lists of Orochi. __TOC__ The King of Fighters '97 Orochi is playable through cheats only. *'Command Attacks' :Arahabaki (Dweller on the Threshold) - near opponent, ← or → + C or D Orochi levitates its opponent into the air, then manifests a slash on them that knocks them away. The D version has Orochi switch sides with its opponent while levitating them. *'Special Attacks' :Harae (Exorcism) - ↓↘→ + A Orochi casts a mote of bluish-white light forward that creates a void rift as it travels. It is not strictly a projectile, as indicated by the fact that it does not disappear on hitting a foe. :Utsushi Iwai (Projecting Celebration) - ↓↘→ + B or C Orochi juts a hand forward (B) or upwards ©. If its opponent hits with a physical attack where Orochi is gesturing, it counterattacks by generating a shield of energy that shatters and damages them. B defends against mid attacks, while C defends against specials, DMs, and aerial and high attacks. :Tadasu (Verifying) - ↓↘→ + D Orochi creates a momentary rift in front of itself. If hit by a projectile, the rift will swallow it and disgorge a bolt of violet fire in retaliation. The Tadasu bolt does little damage on its own, but will juggle a hit opponent. :Honoo Sosori (Flame Riser) '- →↘↓↙← + Any' Remote attack, Orochi summons a pillar of bluish-white energy to strike down from the sky. The button used determines how far away the pillar appears. *'Desperation Moves' :Marukare (Circling Nothingness) - ↓↙← + Punch Orochi raises its hands upward and calls forth a storm of deathly white energy from the skies to attack the entire screen. :Oomiwa (Great Divine Art) - →↓↘ + Punch Orochi glows with pale blue energy while making the entire area flicker with white energy. During this time, the opponent will be pulled towards Orochi until Oomiwa wears off. If the enemy gets too close, Orochi will stab them with its hand and pull out a piece of their life force, in the form of a bluish white orb. It will then crush the orb, inflicting severe damage as the victim is blasted away. The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match *'Command Attacks' :Arahabaki (Dweller on the Threshold) - near opponent, ← or → + C or D Orochi levitates its opponent into the air, then manifests a slash on them that knocks them away. The D version has Orochi switch sides with its opponent while levitating them. *'Special Attacks' :Harae (Exorcism) - ↓↘→ + A Orochi casts a mote of bluish-white light forward that creates a void rift as it travels. It is not strictly a projectile, as indicated by the fact that it does not disappear on hitting a foe. :Utsushi Iwai (Projecting Celebration) - ↓↘→ + B or C Orochi juts a hand forward (B) or upwards ©. If its opponent hits with a physical attack where Orochi is gesturing, it counterattacks by generating a shield of energy that shatters and damages them. B defends against mid attacks, while C defends against specials, DMs, and aerial and high attacks. :Tadasu (Verifying) - ↓↘→ + D Orochi creates a momentary rift in front of itself. If hit by a projectile, the rift will swallow it and disgorge a bolt of violet fire in retaliation. The Tadasu bolt does little damage on its own, but will juggle a hit opponent. :Honoo Sosori (Flame Riser) - →↘↓↙← + Any Remote attack, Orochi summons a pillar of bluish-white energy to strike down from the sky. The button used determines how far away the pillar appears. :Ukei (Acceptance) - →↓↘ + Kick Originally Orochi's standing D; anti-air attack. Orochi does an overhead kick that leaves a trail of cutting blue energy in a fashion of Rugal Bernstein's Genocide Cutter. *'Desperation Moves' :Marukare (Circling Nothingness) - ↓↘→↓↘→ + Punch Orochi raises its hands upward and calls forth a storm of deathly white energy from the skies to attack the entire screen. :Oomiwa (Great Divine Art) - ↓↘→↓↘→ + Punch Orochi glows with pale blue energy while making the entire area flicker with white energy. During this time, the opponent will be pulled towards Orochi until Oomiwa wears off. If the enemy gets too close, Orochi will stab them with its hand and pull out a piece of their life force, in the form of a bluish white orb. It will then crush the orb, inflicting severe damage as the victim is blasted away. In the SDM version, a pillar of blood-red death energy will strike the victim when Orochi crushes the orb. It is possible to move and jump away during Oomiwa's suction. NOTE: Arahabaki is the name of a Momunofu deity that predated the Shintou pantheon. As Arahabaki was an important deity to the leader of a rebellion against the emperor Jimmu, Jimmu decreed worship of him as heretical and treasonous. The kanji that are used to write Arahabaki can be interpreted as "Gate Denizen" or, more poetically, "Dweller on the Threshold". In theosophy, the Dweller on the Threshold is an accumulation of sins, guilt, and anger from past lives that obstructs the soul's ascendancy towards enlightenment and perfection. Orochi